The invention relates to a chip carrier.
An example of prior art chip carriers is shown in FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,970. In the carrier shown in the U.S. Patent, a substrate 31 and a cover 33 are fixed to side surfaces of the substrate 31 by an epoxy adhesive 36. The sealing with such a resin type adhesive as the epoxy adhesive, however, is inferior in reliability, and a chip 32 mounted within the carrier is susceptible to the influence of the environment surrounding the carrier. Further, the peripheral dimension of the substrate 31 and the inner diameter of the cover 33 are required to have an extremely high precision. This normally requires a high level processing technique which thereby inevitably increases the cost.